1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor that switches application of data voltage and, in the thin film transistor, a current characteristic may be reduced at a low temperature and the data voltage may not be sufficiently charged in the pixel. Further, in the case of a precharge driving mode for compensating a charging time, when an image signal of a mixed color pattern is inputted, a bar line may be shown, thereby deteriorating display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.